utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Valshe
Valshe (バルシェ) is an well known to be a " ", having a lower range and a distinctive husky voice. She and producer-utaite Tourai have collaborated on many projects and have hosted various live sessions together; occasionally her songs are made by composer . She is also known to be good friends with the illustrator Hakuseki, who does almost all of the artwork for Valshe's albums and utattemita videos. Valshe is most commonly associated with by their looks: blonde hair and blue eyes, but without the frontal sweep bangs or ponytail in the back. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Namaashi Pantsu Kumiai (生足パンツ組合, lit. Bare Feet and Panties Association) with 5comasuberi, Ten, Ameiro, clear and K-ta List of Covered Songs -Evangelion ver.- (2009.01.25) (Taken down on NND) # "PSI-missing-" (Toaru Majutsu no Index OP) (2009.02.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Tsumugi uta" (Spinning Song) (2009.02.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Ikerenka" (Cool Len's Love Song) (2009.02.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Shiro-kuro Byoutou" (Monochrome Ward) (2009.02.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.02.28) (Taken Down on NND) # "Synchronicity ~Meguru sekai no Requiem~ "Kimi wo sagasu sora" (Synchronicity ~Requiem Around the World~ "The Sky Where I Look for You") (2009.03.08) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice)　(2009.03.21) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2009.03.23) (Taken down on NND) # " from Y to Y" (2009.04.01) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Rin ver.- (2009.04.09) # "Leninstall" (Parody of Uninstall) (2009.04.10) (Taken down on NND) # "Nantonaku Ittemitai Kotoba" (Words I Want To Try Saying For Some Reason) (2009.04.18) # "magnet" feat. Valshe and Kuripurin (2009.05.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Len ver.- (2009.05.19) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" feat. Valshe and Yakuto (2009.06.02) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (Even Chance Meetings Are the Result of Karma) (2009.06.13) # "soundless voice" (2009.06.16) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Dasoku, Valshe, and clear (2009.06.18) # "proof of life" feat. Wotamin and Valshe (2009.07.16) # "Tokyo-to Rock City" (2009.07.29) # "Yumezakura" (Cherry Blossom of Dream) feat. Kakichoco and Valshe (2009.08.29) # "Soil" (2009.10.02) # "Maserenka" (Mature Len's Love Song) (2009.10.04) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Valshe and Hitori (2009.10.27) # "Rea-juu Bakuhatsu-shiro!" ("Real people" I'm Gonna Blow Them All!) (2009.10.29) # "Shounen Ginga" (Galaxy Boy) (2009.11.09) # "1925" (2009.11.27) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The Edge of Solitude) (2009.11.30) # "Bokura no 16-Bit Sensou" (Our 16-Bit Warz) feat. Ten and Valshe (2009.12.05) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Luka Miki★Romantic Fever" (a mix of "Luka Luka★Night Fever" and "Miki Miki★Romantic Night") known as "Varu Varu★Night Fever" (2009.12.30) # "Symmetric target" (2010.01.26) # "Boss Death" (2010.02.02) # "Hakaokuri no Uta" (Grave-sending Song) (2010.02.07) # "Hontou ni Daiji na no wa Hitotsu dake" (There's Only One Who's Truly Important) feat. Valshe, noir and Creamzone (2010.02.22) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.03.14) # "Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossoms) (2010.04.17) # "VOiCE" (2010.04.29) # "Passionate squall" feat. Valshe, Nim and Test (2010.05.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.07.04) # "ggrks -Gugurekasu-" (Go Google It) (2010.09.07) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.23) # "Kishidou" (Chivalry) ~Anime PV~ (2010.12.26) # "Out of Eden" (2010.12.29) }} Unknown time uploaded Commercially Featured Works Discography Gallery |ValsheTwitter.jpeg|Valshe as seen on Twitter |Valshe.jpg|Valshe in real life}} Trivia * Valshe is extremely good at playing othello. * Her blood type is B. * She claims to have a voice fetish. * She likes the colors black, white, gold, purple, red and silver. * Her hobbies are singing, strolling and star-gazing. * Her favorite place is her home. * She owns a pet dog named Tycho. * Contrary to popular belief, she did not form her name from the name of her first album, Valuable Sheaves. (This would have been impossible, as said album was released over a year after her debut as an utaite) External Links * Blog * Twitter * Website * Fanclub Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female) Category:Inactive Singers Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Professional Singers Category:Completed articles